Triple Threat
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Al is conflicted. On one end, there's Winry. The girl he used to fight his brohter over when they were kids. Now he's older and has realized something. He would fight Ed to keep him from Winry. Not because he wanted her as his wife. But because he wanted Ed as his husband! So if that's true, why is Winry in bed with Al, while she's married to Ed? Winry/Ed/Al. Elricest & Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Silver: A little different from my other work. Going for more romance than just sex this time around.

Winry: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Full Metal Alchemist', 'Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood' and all 'Full Metal Alchemist' movies, games, and products are owned by 'Funimation', 'Aniplex', 'Viz Media' and Hiromu Arakawa. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or other franchises are owned by their respective owners/parties and/or companies. Please support the official release!

Silver: How're you not out of breath?

Triple Threat

Ch. 1: Tenderness

(Third Person)

The way his tongue pressed against her breast and then uplifted to the neck made her swoon. Those small, yet firm hands securing her in his love. A love that all too good to resist.

No matter how many times he entered her, she felt a wanton like the very first penetration. Without the pain of a broken innocence. All the pride of belonging to one another.

She bounced on top of her master. She wasn't a slave however. She chose to mentally call him her 'master'. He was the only man who could make her submit without the sin of rage. She never saw his wrath. Only lust.

He could drive her mad with a bound pleasure any woman could crave but never know. Just as she was lost in now. A madness only her 'master' could cause with a kiss. A sickness only her master could sustain with a thrust.

Like a Shakespearian romance, her love would offer a small and humbling gesture to end it. It was as if he were telling his beloved object to 'be satisfied' as the sacred sin rushed inside of her from him.

'Be satisfied'

Satisfied?

How could she not know satisfaction? Hours upon hours of sweat and juices being shared and spilled. Sensation masking perversion that the hen and rooster could drown in every night.

A push and a coat. A thrust and a shout. A stream and a shower. A grunt and a moan.

They fell backward arm in arm hitting the bed. Sharing breaths and beating hearts, she opened her eyes into his. He opened his mouth into hers.

A sweet panting kiss after so many before. A sort of, reinsurance of the star crossed.

His dominance took her to heaven again. The curving motions he performed gave her a virgin's desire all over again. The exhaustion of filthy submission kept her tame for remainder of her stay in her flame's arms.

Salvia trailed off from the break.

She smiled a smile brighter than the ring her husband delivered years ago, "I love you."

He let the child that loved her surface, "I love you too."

They snuggled in warmth, ignoring the ring that she left on the dresser.

It wasn't removed for fear of being lost as they pushed another to heaven's gate. The man didn't want any reminder of his brother, as he ravaged the wife in the one way the husband couldn't.

The sickening crack in this diamond.

Alphonse transported Winry to a bliss that Edward would never know.

He could satisfy her.

END

Silver: Please review on how to improve and...stuff.

Winry: (Smack!) You jerk! You know people are gonna call me a slut now!

Silver: OOOWWWW! Why would they call you a slut and not Al? He's just at fault!

Al: He's got a point.

Ed: What're we talking about?

Al & Winry: Nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Ed: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Full Metal Alchemist', 'Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood' and all 'Full Metal Alchemist' movies, games, and products are owned by 'Funimation', 'Aniplex', 'Viz Media' and Hiromu Arakawa. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or other franchises are owned by their respective owners/parties and/or companies. Please support the official release!

Silver: So you still have no idea?

Ed: Of what?

Silver: Nothing.

Ch. 2: Tear

(Third-Person)

She lay underneath her legal love. The first time in a long time, she was bare for him. Every inch of her body ready to be explored once more. Once more without sin hovering over the touches.

Elric lolled his tongue over her plump mounds. Flicking her nipple on each lift while pinching the other. He loved the taste of his woman.

However, Rockbell felt no pleasure in it. Being suckled by a man she left every night for a year had no gain for her.

She was too acustumed to the other Elric. To her true love. She wanted Alphonse to devour her completely.

Winry knew Al's body the same way he memorized hers. Where to kiss her so she would cry out his name. How to ride his rod in a way that got Al to exhale with a smile. They knew how to transform sex into love.

Oh how she wished for the brunette brother to be in place of the gold. Why couldn't she have married him? Living with the mistake of vowing to a man you'd fallen out of love with.

"Winry?" the husband asked.

"Yeah?" the cheater replied lazily.

"You're not enjoying this are you?" he stated. She knew that if she lied, it would be obvious to decifer. There was no point.

"No. I don't."

Edward sat up sighing. Defeat was never an easy thing to accept.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" he asked.

Winry rolled onto her side away from Ed, "I just want to go to bed."

"Winry. Please!" He said, "I'm your husband. Let me live up to that title!"

Part of her did feel guilty. Edward never wronged her. He was just a workaholic.

"Ed. Do you really want to make me happy?"

"Of course."

She didn't want to pick a bad time to tell him. The worst case would be an explosion of emotion that would tarnish their relationship beyond repair or Ed walking in on her & Alphonse. Winry didn't want that.

"Okay then Ed. Then I need one thing from you."

He snuggled up to her neck, "Yeah, what is it?"

She at least wanted her and Ed to return to being friends.

"I want a divorce."

END

Silver: I'm keeping each chapter short cause I want to focus on one thing at a time. One thing I hate about love triangles is when too much gets tossed in.

Winry: Tell the truth.

Silver:...I have a lot to do in real life and I can't find a lot of time to write these days.

Alphonse: The summary said 'Elricest'. When does that happen.

Silver: It starts in the next chapter you pervert...Where's Ed?

Ed: (Whereing an Ouran highschool uniform and sitting in the corner) She dumped me. My little Haruhi dumped me!

Alphonse: Time to work my alchemy!

Winry: (Gets out camera)


End file.
